


Rey and Ben: A Collection of Drabbles

by gimmiethatslowburn



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Short, Short One Shot, Shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmiethatslowburn/pseuds/gimmiethatslowburn
Summary: So I bought this book, right? It's a notebook filled with writing prompts that allows the writer to create short stories.I immediately thought of writing every short about Ben and Rey so here we are. Some might have their names and some won't but for the most part I want to keep names out of it. I like the idea of it being 'she and him', 'I and he' etc. etc. but we all know who they are with context of the tags and such.I wasn't sure what to rate this? So I marked it as 'mature'. I don't even know how that works, honestly hahaI don't know how often I will post them, but seeing as how this site has really helped me in dark times, I thought I could contribute.I am not a writer by any means, I just love the fandom, this site and the imaginations we all have.The prompts for each drabble will be written in the chapter summary.





	1. Love Grew From Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "How did you know?" I asked, not sure I wanted the answer. I thought I had been careful. I thought she..."

"How did you know?" I asked, not sure I wanted the answer. I thought I had been careful. I thought she would never find out. At least not on her own. I wanted to tell her myself but I should've known, she's a smart woman.

"How did you know?" I asked again.

She looked up at me through her lashes, took a deep breath and said "I knew the moment you left me." _Oh, that. I don't want to remember that._ My mind had other plans, instantly dragging up the memory of her face. The tears leaving clean streaks down her dirty face caked with evidence of her hard days work.

"I didn't want to leave." I said watching as she holds onto her knees tighter, her back sinking further into the couch. "I know. You had to." I nod slowly and solemnly and reach out to take her hand. Thankfully, she let's me. 

"There were other signs too," she said in barely a whisper. "The way you looked at me when you thought I wasn't looking. Funny enough, it was also the way you looked away when our eyes met." She let out a breathy laugh, the one I love so much. "I knew something was up. I knew you'd never tell me yourself and to be honest, I thought it was something bad. It wasn't until you actually left that I knew. It was all over your face. I understand now that you left because you wanted me to grow and experience a life without you. Just to see my options. I was mad at first, but in the end I think it was for the best." 

She let's go of my hand and my face sinks. I knew it could be a possibility. That she'd never want what we had again. It was my fault for assuming and not talking to her first.

I get up from the couch and walk around to the kitchen, my back to her. "I was stupid. I should have just talked to you. I know there have been others. There is someone now, right? I wouldn't be surprised. You're amazing and beautiful. I was so dumb to let you go. I wont ever forgive-" Suddenly, I feel her arms wrap around my waist causing me to stop mid-sentence. In the midst of my confession I didn't even hear her get up from the couch and cross the room.

I feel her face hit my back and a little sigh escape her mouth. Her hands slowly make their way up my front, stopping over my heart.

  
"There is no one else. There never was and never will be. It was for the best because I had time to think. I knew because...well..I feel the same."

I spin around quickly, grasping onto her small body as if she were my anchor keeping me grounded. Who am I kidding, she is and always will be.

I sigh with relief.

_She loves me too._


	2. I Might've Watched John Wick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Every muscle in his body hurts. Every tendon feels stretched to it's limit. It's as if his body is telling him to stop, lie down, to give up. But he cant. If he doesn't get there in time..."

Every muscle in his body hurts. Every tendon feels stretched to it's limit. It's as if his body is telling him to stop, lie down, to give up. But he cant. If he doesn't get there in time, she might die.

He doesn't know exactly when she became so important to him but the moment he knew, he had to keep her protected. No matter what and all costs.

They had her.

 _He_ had her.

Who knows what kind of torture they'd subject her to. He didn't even want to think about it. He had to keep running and he did until he came to a building. To the outside eye, it was a rundown warehouse. No one would think twice to wander in but he knew. He knew she was in there and so was he.

He checked his weapon to make sure it was locked and loaded. He didn't have many bullets left in the gun itself but he knew he had to save one for him. He'd put it right between his eyes. Thankfully, he had the knife skills to take people out with the one strapped to his thigh.

Kicking the door in, he fired at the first two people he saw killing them instantly. In doing so, he alerted the rest of the room who started making their way towards him. Six, he counted six. Before he could react, he saw her. Strapped to a chair beat beyond recognition. He knew it was her though, he'd know that beautiful chestnut hair in that three bun style anywhere.

Seeing her like that did something to him.

  
It lit a fire, ignited the fuse.

With a deep guttural roar, he took aim and fired at the three people approaching him first. Guilty or not, they watched this happen. Counting his bullets, being sure to save at least one, he swapped it out for his knife. He recited in his head like a ritual the correct places to stab and slice to cause instant death or severe suffering before it.

With the last body dropping to the ground, he ran up to her getting on his knees and taking her face into his hands carefully. He stroked her face, whispered his apologies and cried for her forgiveness. Something unrecognizable slipped from her lips. A whisper meant for him.

A location.

Upstairs.

Untying her and carrying her limp body to safety, he kissed her temple and promised he'd be back. He wanted to leave no loose ends. Today he finished him. Running up the stairs he found only one door. Wasting no time he kicked it in. He watched as the man, this...disgusting sleazy large man...scrambled off the body of a woman. Visibly shaken, she uttered his name. 'Plutt' she said. Hearing that name, seeing this woman who looked so similar to his own beloved, shake with fear with a face stained with tears lit that fuse once more.

He raised his gun, the last bullet he had saved for this moment just screaming to be let free. Before the man could even utter a single syllable, he fired. Hitting him between the eyes just as he promised himself earlier.

Stepping out of the room without a word he went back downstairs. Finding her where he left her, he pulled her into his arms and lifted her bridal style to leave this hellhole and never look back.

It was going to be a long walk back, but he wouldn't stop until she was safe again.

He would never lose her again.


	3. In The Locker Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "All right, that settles it," I said. I had my doubts, but I wasn't going to say anything, not just yet. You've got to pick your moments, and you've also got to pick your battles. I wanted Suzy to feel like she owed me one. I'd need her on my side when..."

All right, that settles it," I said.

I had my doubts, but I wasn't going to say anything, not just yet. You've got to pick your moments, and you've also got to pick your battles. I wanted Suzy to feel like she owed me one. I'd need her on my side when I confronted him. I needed this, she also needed this. By me doing this, this granted her access to the person she'd also been crushing on for as long as I've been crushing on _him._

"What settles what now?" Suzy asked picking away at today's very mediocre lunch option. "I am going to do something about this. I mean, look at him! He can't keep his eyes off of me and quite frankly it's starting to get annoying," I complained tossing down my fork and staring across the cafeteria to the man that's been plaguing my dreams for two years now.

"You mean you're finally going to do so something about the thick ass sexual tension that's been choking everyone within range of you? You mean you're _finally_ ready to cut into said sexual tension with a knife and enjoy that sweet sweet goodness?" Suzy asked looking up at him too. He noticed the both of us staring, eyes moving between us both and quickly looked away returning his attention to his friend group and pretending he had been paying attention to whatever it was they were talking about.

"The knife being your body?" Suzy quipped with a small grin on her face. "NO! I mean...well..maybe? I haven't thought that far ahead. I just know today is the day. I cant keep letting this go on. I mean, look Suz, I can only get off to the thought of this man so many times before I start to wonder about the real thing." I kept my eyes on him burning holes into that ridiculously tight black henley he was wearing.

_That fucking henley_. I thought. 

"Plus, think of it like this: I do this..I finally break the tension and that gets us both into their social circle. You'll finally get your chance with what's his face..." I kept my eyes locked onto him, squinting them slowly willing him to look back in my direction. "You mean Hux? Hm...yeah... I suppose you're right. I _have_ been wanting to see that ginger hair between my thighs." Suzy said turning her attention to said ginger in question.

That was an understatement.

As if by magic, he looked up at me again. This time squinting his own eyes as if to ask me what the hell I was staring at. Just then, the bell rang and everyone started getting up from their tables to head to their respective classes. There was a five minute window between the bell and the time in which everyone was to be in their classrooms and damn if I wasn't going to take advantage of that. 

Following behind him in the hallway I saw him enter the boys' locker room. Being the bold girl I am, I followed him right in. He didn't hear me but I grabbed his arm immediately before he could get in any further. "Woah! What the-" he said and the second he saw me, his eyes widened. _I really didn't think this through._  I thought as I looked around and saw that we were in fact not alone. All eyes were on me...us...

Before I could say anything, he held his hands up defensively and started rambling. "Look, I am sorry that I keep staring at you. I know it's creepy and I swear I will stop. Don't like..punch me or anything. I saw what you did to Sam that one time and I don't I can handle that right now." I looked around the locker room at everyone staring. I was pretty sure they were waiting to see me punch this poor guy or something, the excitement from them is buzzing at that thought. I could feel it.

_Or something indeed._ I thought. _Time to prove them wrong._  

With a sly grin on my face I closed the distance between us, grabbed him by the collar of his stupid henley and pulled him down to my level. I put my lips close to his ear and whisper "I definitely have plans for you and none of which include making you feel pain. Unless you're into that..." Then taking the leap I slammed my lips into his. I could faintly hear the other boys in the room hooting and hollering, cheering him on having had no idea which direction this encounter was going to go.

This kiss was something else. 

I pulled away and stepped back. Breathing heavily, I looked up at the clock and saw I had one minute left. I looked back at him and was met with a look of shock on his face. The black that consumed his eyes also told me was insanely turned on. So did the tent in his pants. Looking down then back up at his face I smiled innocently, gave a short wave goodbye before turning and booking it to my next class. Right as I turned the corner I heard him yell "I'll call you!"

I smiled because I knew he didn't have my number and he'd have to ask me for it.

I put the ball in his court. 

All according to plan.


End file.
